the Fox , Purebred and Mutt
by Bears of the west
Summary: Based on Fox and the Hound. This a two parter.


**OK one shot time. This little story is based on fox and the hound. Similar but different. Now let's get started and enjoy. This will be a two parter.**

When Naruto was a cub, he couldn't remember much that day he came to the farm. There was him being put down and then a bang. Later that day, a long silvered hair man in his thirties pick him up and soon he was drinking warm milk out of a bottle.

He was a fox that was slowly getting that signature red pelt but he was blonder than expected and black paws. He had three whiskers on each side of his snout, a bushy red white tipped tail and two blue eyes. He would grin at the chaos he had caused in the farm. Spill milk with hens and pigs running around. Jiraiya sent him off on his way to find new play.

Naruto being only ten months old was still pretty small so he decided to go not too far from the farm.

On the other side of the stone brick wall was a house with a back yard with five doggy houses made of fine oak wood that have been put in a circle.

This estate was home to the breed of hunting dogs known as the Uchiha Ryu own by their breeder Orochimaru.

Each doghouse hold up to five full grown dogs.

Sasuke came out of his house and stretch out and left his family to sleep in. Sasuke had a shiny black pelt that look to be made of silk, eyes that were a mix of red and black together and spiky hair that would point back.

He trotted up to the food bowl of jerky their master would leave and took a piece and patted to the shade of a tree where his grandpa Madara was eating. A gray muzzle was lifted as the young pup settle down next to his relative.

Madara didn't mind and continue on.

Soon after they both ate their fill, Sasuke's nose twitch and he lifted his nose, sniffing to find the source. Madara watch as his grandson walk off.

"Sasuke." Sasuke look back for a moment to see his grandfather had laid his head down. "Be back by sun down before Orochimaru takes count."

Sasuke gave a low bark of an ok and went off to find the scent.

Naruto jump up and try to snap at the butterfly that just out of reach. He heard a stream and went over, seeing that there were fish in the water.

As he was about to pounce, paw slipped and rolled till he hit a hill and went down and down before hitting some hard.

"Hey watch it bub."

Naruto looked up to see a pup, not a hunting dog but a mutt. Pink fur with a white chest, green eyes and a voice that… a girl who can kick his ass at any time.

Naruto back up and the pup of no more than eleven months left through the bushes behind her.

Naruto sigh, out of relief and regret, regret of not making a new friend, a girl at that.

"Hey Dope." A new voice said. Naruto fur stood on end as another, older, bigger pup appear. Black slick fur with a surprising white tip tail.

"Is that you that is giving off that scent?" This new pup circle him with his nose to the ground , then when he was in front of him , he just look before turning away to the main area the pink pup was at.

The pup look back and said" Nope you smell like crap with a hint of mint. No way you are this scent." The pup took a deep sniff before he stalk over to the bushes.

Blondish fur stood on end once more. What if that guy tried to hurt the pink pup? Naruto quickly let out a bark. The black pup looked back with a raise brow.

"What do you want dope?" Naruto snarled at the comment before shooting his own blow.

"Nothing, Teme _._ " That got the pup _._ Next thing Naruto knew, he was pinned to the ground. A snarling black pup, bigger than him, stronger than him and most of all faster than him. Sharp fangs are shown as lips were pulled back.

"Don't you every call me that again, you mutt of a hound." He snap at Naruto's snout but was tackled before connection to skin happen.

"You know, Purebreds like you make me sick. Heck even my best friend is a fox and has more pride and honor then you will ever have."

Naruto look to see that the pink hair pup was back. The pup was pinning the black pup who was confused and dazed. She look back at Naruto and grinned. "Name's Sakura."

The black fur pup push Sakura and pin her down, started sniffing her neck.

"Hey!" Naruto bark, Sakura kick with her hind legs but the pup kept sniffing. Naruto ran up and bit onto the pup's shoulder. The pup grab him by his scuff and threw him down next to Sakura.

The pup smirked down at the two, who he had under him with one paw on each of them. He basically was saying he was better than them.

The pup resumed sniffing Sakura's neck, Sakura started to whimper soon after. On bit on the throat and she would be dead. The pup look up and smirked then quickly lick the tip of her nose. The paw on Naruto's chest left. A bark sounded in his ear soon after. The pup snap at Naruto. Naruto yelped as he was nipped and ran to the edge of the clearing.

The pup growled as he slowly laid beside Sakura before putting his head down on her chest.

"Hey" Sakura barked in protest but was ignore.

"Teme." Naruto trotted over but was stop by a growl.

"Sasuke, My name is Sasuke, hound dog of the Uchihas. Now go!" Red eyes look back at the fox.

"Hey I'm no one's personal pillow!" Sakura said, Sasuke looked back and licks Sakura again at the neck. "Stop that!"

"Teme, stop messing with Sakura-Chan." Sasuke got up and stalked towards Naruto.

Raging red orbs look at the red-blond pelted fox. "You know I should just kill you, Dope."

"Not till I kill you Teme!" Naruto crouch down getting ready to launch at the hunting dog. "My name is Naruto!" Naruto barked.

Sasuke bared his fangs at him and growled. The two size each other up. Sasuke at fifty-nine pounds, 19 girth, height of 26 inches to the shoulder and almost 3 feet long with a tail about 10 inches. Naruto at fifty-one pounds, 17 girth, height of 23 inches to the shoulder and 33 inches with a tail 15 inches. They were even, Sasuke had size but was he quick.

Right when they were going to pounce on each other Sakura came in between the two.

"No one is killing anyone." Sakura said as two began to be less ready to kill each other but still they glared.

Sakura sigh and walk over to the bushes in a German shepherd manner. She turn back to the two idiot males. "I'm sorry, you two are idiots and I'm starving. So Bye."

She turn back and walk through the bushes then she was gone. Naruto blinked and bark quickly trying to follow. "Hey wait!"

Sasuke stood in front of him blocking Naruto from follow the she-wolf that had them both staring after her.

"Leave her be. She'll come back." Red eyes look at the fox, studying.

"Foxes don't come around here unless they want to get shot." Sasuke said, he circled around Naruto, who sat waiting and watching. "Where you come from, Dope?"

"I came from the farm, Teme." Sasuke stop half way from finishing a second circle.

The hound's nose twitched. "I have to go."

The young black purebred left the fox in the clearing. Naruto's ears dropped downwards and he looked at his black paws.

"Great no friends for me."

"What you talkin' about?" Naruto jumped the fifth time that day. Sakura was back and with a rabbit at that. She settle down close to Naruto by 5 feet and started eating.

Naruto licked his chops at the sight of the rabbit.

"You want some?" Sakura asked having takin' a chance to look at the drooling red fox. Naruto leaped to his feet and gladly accepted the meat that Sakura tore off for him.

Close to sunset, Sasuke watched as the two enjoyed their meal a bit too close together.

A clench jaw showed fangs as Naruto's tail unconsciously touch Sakura's back.

'Dope, she's mine.' Sasuke left soon after.

Sasuke ran fast as he could but it was already pass sunset by the time he got back.

Around his home was a fence as tall as a tree. The gate that is open during the day is now closed due to it being night time. Sasuke whimpered at the fact that he was stuck. He paced back and forth, looking for help. Soon he finally laid down in defeat.

"Well looky here. It's little Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke look up to see his owner Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, founder of the Uchiha breed, was a pale skin man who look to be more interested in snakes then the dogs he breeds.

The man took out a decent piece of meat and through the gap of in the fence. Sasuke took the piece of muscle and laid back down to start chewing.

"You aren't going to learn not to stay out late if I let you back in." Sasuke watch as Orochimaru gave him a rag that was pretty big but small enough for him to drag. Once it hit the ground Orochimaru continued. "I'll open the gate for you in the morning ..." He took a step away and waved goodbye. "Good night Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ate up the rest of the meat and took the rag to a base of a tree that was nearby. He spread it best he could and curled up on top. Wind ruffled at his black somewhat thick fur. He curl himself tighter.

Sometimes he wonder why he was always on to be curious, not wanting to follow the all the rules. This was the first time he been outside, alone, at night, and no warm of another.

Fall wind brush more against him. He tried to snuggle deeper into the roots, he was in between.

His tail covered his sensitive nose and he sniffed at it.

A sweet scent was on his white tip tail. That's right, Sakura was her name. He remember how his uncle Obito told him that Orochimaru would give every male and female in the compound that came of the age of two years to have a chance to pick a mate.

Most of the time they were lucky to have a mate they wanted, but then again Orochimaru was a breeder and those few who don't have to have purebreds.

He sighed and thought how the next generation would be sold to others. All the parents would have to say goodbye to their pups.

Sasuke lifted his head up to his home, looking at the house his brother and parents are probably currently sleeping in.

He settle himself back under his tail again and sigh. Now he lost her. He probably won't see her again.

"Hey I thought purebreds love their warm doggy houses to show how honorable they are."

Sasuke shot off the rag and turn to the space between two oak trees.

There she was, sweet scent Sakura. Under the pale moon light her fur look silver with the rays of milky light.

Sakura trotted over and Sasuke just lifted his head up more. Not caring that he was giving his neck away as long as he look like top dog.

Now that they were only paw steps away, Sasuke notice that Sakura was just under his chin. Meadow green eyes glance at him before passing him with a flick of her tail touching his neck, to the rag. Raising a brow he watch as she sniffed at the rag before he too went over. She kept sniffing as he started talking.

"What are you doing here? My owner could easily shoot you." Green met red and follow by a grin she started to laugh.

"Oh look the big bad wolf is concern." She laugh before taking on last sniff at the rag before settling down.

Sasuke glared down at her not liking the fact she stole his only spot that wouldn't be covered by dew in the morning.

Eyes closed as Sakura started talking as Sasuke remain standing.

"You know mutts like me have no family to go to at the end of the day." Sasuke sat down listening only a foot away from the edge.

"Stupid hunters thought my parents were foxes or raccoons trying to steal their chickens."

Sasuke quickly smelled tears soon after and settle down as close as he could, pelt to pelt. Even though this was out of character for him, Sasuke put a paw over her and pulled her close. He lifted his body a bit till she was practically under him. He leant to the left and lick at the tears that left her closed eyes.

He laid down close, tail over hers, and his head laid next to hers and his right paw next to his head and his left next to her head. Sniffles were now coming from.

"Guess Alpha dog here cares, but do you really?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and just slowly got warm. He soon got droopy eyes.

"Don't think I don't know what you did back there." Sakura said. Sasuke didn't answer but press his big head into Sakura and lick his chops.

"Sure you do." Sasuke finally said.

The moon was high as the night settle and two young dogs, one purebred hunting dog and a mutt laid under a tree with a rag underneath them and themselves to keep each other warm.

Sakura just snickered and press closer to Sasuke and yawned.

"Yeah now I smell like a purebred."

Sasuke smirked and lick her once more on her nose then between her eyes and her forehead. He tuck himself close. He maybe young but he knows what he did.

"Night mate."

Naruto gnawed on the bone that Jiraiya had given him for a snack.

Soon he cracked through it and licked at the inside and soon curled up near the fire with half a bone sticking out.


End file.
